The Unknown Factor
by stardustpattern9
Summary: A little girl comes to Hogwarts with a plan to change the wizarding world. Throughout school she makes an unlikely friend that leads to the unraveling of the current wizarding world. PowerfulOC. NonSlash. DumblesandsomeWeasleybash. -HIATUS-
1. Prologue: Before Hogwarts

_Age 6:_

_I was sleeping peacefully when I entered a dream realm unlike the one I am used to. There is also a new presence here. A beautiful woman, her beauty is indescribable. She even spoke to me, and what a musical voice she had. "My childe, you shall be gifted with one of my gifts. I look to you and see your future and with my help you shall restore the balance between magics." _

_I looked to the woman in confusion. One for not understanding what is being said and two for who she is and how I could be her child. I think she understood my look of confusion because she can loser to me and started to explain. _

"_You my childe, are very powerful and you are going be a wonder to new world for magic. I do not typically have a name but most humans and magical beings would refer to me as Lady Magic. I have chosen you to be my champion. I will gift you a magic that is given to those that are usually my favorites. I will also train you in how to control it along with some of the more unknown magics of the world today. Tonight you will go through a transformation to be able to handle the new powers and tomorrow night as you rest from the day we shall begin your lessons."_

_Still not fully understanding everything she was telling me I nodded my head. Lady Magic began chanting something. I didn't take full notice of what she was saying as she was beginning to shine in a golden light. I then began to notice that the world around me was turning red. I looked down at myself and noticed that my skin was turning white. How I was able to tell through the red tint my eyes were making everything seem to be is a mystery. When I caught a look at my hair I noticed it slowly changing from blond to black to white. After that my vision started to turn black and the last thing I heard was "Aria Riddle you shall be the Champion of Magic."_

_Age 9:_

_Three years ago, Lady Magic made herself known to me. By her doing so revealed that I am not a Durel but a Riddle. My mother and father had given me to my godmother, Ellen Durel, for safe keeping and when one was defeated and the other jailed. I was but under a potion. The potion was broken when I received my gift. Aunt Ellen told me about mother and father and gave me a necklace. The necklace puts me under the most powerful glamour before potions are involved. _

_The necklace itself is a silver chain, with an emerald at the bottom. When I examine the gem, I notice something. Although it took me a bit to figure it out, it appears to be a grim and a panther together with a snake wrapped around the two. There also appears to be words but they are too small to be able to read. When I noticed it I asked Lady Magic about it. She said that I choose a coat of arms for myself as her champion. I asked her about my families and she said "only you and your chosen can bear to wear yours though. It won't appear for anyone else."_

_Age 11:_

_My time to begin Hogwarts is here. Lady Magic has trained me for six years to be able to control my powers. I found out that I am a Puppeteer Mistress, which means I can control anything with blood flowing through them. I plan to continue daddy's work, with some slight modifications to them. Everything will need to be ready for when he returns._


	2. Chapter 1

**Didn't put any of this before— so fair warning I might not update a lot or any I might run out of ideas. I have the basic layout of how this should be going. Please oh please give me input. I apologize now for all current and future grammar errors. **

**I do not own Harry Potter. I do own my OC and all her amazing skills!**

"Speech"

'_Thoughts'_

Chapter 1:

"Come on Auntie are you ready yet?" A blond girl yelled.

A house elf popped into the foyer. "Mistress Ellen wants Kelfie to tell the young mistress to stop yelling."

"Well tell her we need to get to the platform so I can go to Hogwarts." The eleven year old told Kelfie.

The elf popped away. The girl didn't need to wait long for her aunt. Soon an older blond look-a-like entered the foyer.

"Aria Thera Riddle! Why must you yell in this house?" The aunt asked/yelled.

Grace looked at her aunt and said "it is the best way to get your attention. I would like to get to the train before there is little to no room left."

Ellen grabbed her hand and looked her niece in the eyes. "We will leave now but before then, remember I am your mother in public. I also expect letters but remember…" She was cut off. "…they must be addressed to mum and signed your daughter Grace Durel." Grace said.

(AN: Aria Riddle will be written as Grace Durel for now. It will make more sense now because the only person she interacts with that knows her true identity is Ellen Durel)

Ellen scoffed and grabbed the trunk. Right after the two blonds popped out of Durel Mansion. Reappearing on the platform Ellen set down the trunk and looked to her niece again.

"I will miss you Grace. Remember write to me and don't get caught doing anything wrong. Stay out of trouble." Ellen said with her eyes glistening with unshed tears. '_This young girl, I have raised her since she was just older than one. Her parents would be so proud of her.'_

"Goodbye mum and I promise to write whenever I can." Grace said. They hugged and Grace grabbed her trunk, which has a light weight charm on it. "I have to go either to find one of my friends or an empty compartment.

In the train Grace doesn't see any of her friends so she stops at the first empty compartment she sees. She closes the door behind her and levitates her trunk with wandless magic. Once seated Grace begins going over some of her plans. _'Tonight after the sorting I will make all the pureblood first years in my house my puppets. It won't be hard because they already know what is going to happen. I should do a quick over view to make sure they understand. The tough part of making my puppets will be the older years, halfbloods, and muggleborns.'_ She doesn't get any farther with her planning because the door opens.

Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis entered the compartment. They both greet Grace. Grace levitated their trunks without question. The new arrivals sit down. The three girls began talking about a range of topics. Ranging from the houses, books, spells, and boys. They continued talking when Draco, Gregory, and Vincent entered.

The three boys sit down and join the conversation. The six eleven year olds don't need to wait long for two other people arrive. Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini are who entered, both with trunks which promptly got levitated. After the two gets settled in Draco directed a question to Grace. "Are we beginning tonight or what?"

Grace has an impassive face when she said "Yes. Those who are in the same house as me will be the first, then over the next two weeks the others. After that we will need to begin recruiting, that will be my elites jobs." When she mentions she elites Daphne, Tracey, Pansy, Blaise and Draco grin. Grace thinks to herself _'my elites, they shall be the best of my puppets, but there will be a level above them, my inner circle of puppets. So far there are Daphne, Draco, Blaise, Susan Bones, and Theodore Nott. I know I will include some more people.'_

They change the topic soon after that. Draco soon leaves with Greg and Vincent. The conversations stay light with the only interruption being a frizzy haired girl introducing herself as Hermione Granger and looking for a toad.

(Bored and don't really want to type out things. Usual canon first years to the boats, McGonagall introduces the houses and the sorting begins)

AN: Canon sorting, excluding Tracey Davis who is sorted in Ravenclaw and for your purposes Grace's sorting…

'_Well your mind is quite busy now isn't it?' The sorting hat asked Grace._

'_It needs to be this way, better for my plans.' The blonde replied._

'_Yes I can see you have many ideas for the wizarding world. Such ambition and your 'puppets' as you call them will most definitely help you. The gift Lady Magic gave you will be what is centered for your effort. I can't wait to see all the changes.' The hat seemed to start to ramble._

'_Can you please sort me?' Grace asked._

'_Mmmm, oh yes. Seeing your mind I see no better place than… _Slytherin!" The hat yelled out the word.

AN: Finished with being somewhat lazy now on to the feast!

Since all the new Slytherins knew each other the first years needed no introduction. They all ate in silence with few times for talking. Grace for herself sat both eating and observing. She noted several of her puppets sitting with at least on other puppet and someone else. The house ghost came and said hello to the new students.

Something in Grace had her looking for the Potter boy. Examining him, she notes that he is smaller than most first years. His appearance also shows of a messy person but something in Grace makes her rethink that. Before she is allowed to continue the examining of Harry Potter the headmaster stands.

"Ahem- just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." Many would say the old man's eyes twinkled when he looked in the direction of the Gryffindors.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors."

'_So magic is regulated on when we can use it. The idea I had of using an abandoned classroom might work and be a good idea.' _Grace thought.

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of term. Anyone interested in playing for their House teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone that does not wish to die a very painful death."The twinkle never left his eyes. He had the students sing the school song before they were dismissed, all first years following a prefect of their house.

**That is chapter one. Please leave me comments. I know I didn't answer any questions that popped up around Grace. I might answer some in the next chapter, don't know yet. **

**The part that is underlined is directly from **_**Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone**_**, pgs. 126-127.**__**I'm having fun with this so far. I haven't mentioned this yet but THIS IS NOT A HARRY/OC SLASH. There is a twist to is that does connect them but it's not a slash.**


	3. Chapter 2

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 2

The prefect leads us through the passages in the dungeons. We reach a blank wall. "All that is needed to enter is a password. Today its Basilisk, it changes weekly so make sure you know it." The prefect said. He then turns to the wall and says the word. The first years get ushered in to the front by the fireplace.

Two students, obviously prefects, stand in front of the first years and introduce themselves. The two prefects then began with the House rules. Taking turns telling the first years the prefects say "Slytherins are to stick together when they leave the common rooms. There is a great prejudice that leaves other Houses mainly Gryffindor to terrorize us.

Any problem you may have with another snake stays in the common rooms. Outside we are united and civil to one another. In here you can sling as many curses and hexes as you want as long as it doesn't get deadly or there is chance one get seriously injured."

Before you leave the rooms make sure you look presentable, you are now representing the Slytherin House. Not only must your image be pristine but when eating in the Great Hall do not eat the same way as the Gryffindors, they are barbarians at times."

The Head of House, Severus Snape can in to the common rooms. He did a basic over view of the rules. Along with saying that if there are any problems come to him. He didn't leave but dismissed the first years to find their rooms.

Slytherins have two path ways, one leading to the girl's dorms and the other to the boys. The Slytherins also get a single dorm which means no sharing. Grace told Blaise to have the boys meet in his room at midnight. Before all the girls went to their rooms she repeated the message to meet in Blaise's room.

The room Grace entered has one four poster bed, a desk, bookshelf and a bathroom. _'Looks like I get to decorate._' Grace thought to herself. The only thing of hers currently is her trunk. Grace walked to her trunk deciding to do some unpacking.

After a few hours she decided that it was time to head to Blaise's room. Getting there was easy and done quickly. All of her soon-to-be puppets are there and talking to each other.

The all look to their Mistress once she enters. "Before we begin I'm going to go over everything so you all are sure this is what you want to do. I will not take an unsure puppet." Grace said. They all nod their heads in understanding.

"You all understand that I want your full loyalty. My magic will even add to the already existing loyalty to make you Hufflepuff loyal to me. Along with this you understand that there will be times when I might take control of you. I will also require a drop of blood.

"My goals are simple. We are to bring a change to the Wizarding World. The first objective is spreading my puppets. Then once we have enough influence we plant our seeds in the Ministry. We are also to prepare our classmates for the coming of the Dark Lord. He will come back and we will prepare for him.

"I have said the basis to be my puppet. If you still have doubts please leave." No one leaves.

I nod my head to Blaise. He steps forward and says "I, Blaise Zabini, hereby swear my life and loyalty to my Mistress," he gets cut off when Grace said "Aria Thera Riddle" softly. Giving his mistress a confused look he continues "Aria Thera Riddle. So mote it be." Grace feels her magic reacting and steps forward. She takes out a dapper and pricks Blaise's finger. She licks the blood off the blade.

[I know this sounds gross, but you have to understand her Mistress power requires blood to be fully fulfilled and to settle. She is a Puppeteer Mistress, a combo of blood and mind magics]

She then sends her magic out to Blaise. She said "So mote it be" back to her puppet. Her magic focuses on his arm making a red rose appear with a snake wrapped around the stem. "The tattoo can only be seen by another puppet and my family." Grace tells her puppets.

Grace then inducts the rest of the purebloods present. They are Draco Malfoy, Daphne Greengrass, Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle. Grace smiles when she feels her magic sing. Her magic has been calling for puppets and it finally begins, some of the unrest settles.

Grace looks to Blaise, who is admiring his new tattoo. "Blaise, my serpent, currently you are my second-in-command but I can feel my magic doesn't fully accept it. I believe you will be one of the highest of my puppets but you are not the highest." He looks disappointed but still happy. She then moves to look over everyone else. "Draco, my dragon, you shall lead my elites with Daphne, my princess. Pansy, my flower, Theodore, my bear you two shall also be a part of my inner circle but as of right now you have no set jobs, they shall come. Vincent, Gregory, and Millicent you three are my first of my elites. You are to follow either Draco or Daphne. We should go to sleep for now.

"But first I should say the tattoos have a safety net. If any of you get into trouble the closest puppet and myself shall be notified. There is also a portkey in the tattoo to send you to me or a puppet in emergencies. Anything else was added by my magic to personally fit the puppet. I need to go to sleep, rest my puppets for tonight and most of tomorrow. You won't need sleep but you shall feel your magic settling to the new magic being brought in." Grace then bids them good night and leaves.

She goes right to her room and goes to sleep. Back in Blaise's room all her new puppets are still in shock. They have been waiting for this to happen for a good two years now and they are finally in the place are supposed to be. In a daze following their mistress' orders they leave and go to their rooms. They fall asleep with content smiles on their faces.


	4. Chapter 3

**I just want to put a reminder. Grace likes to give her puppets nicknames. They are: **_**(basically for her inner circle)**_

**Blaise- her serpent**

**Draco- her dragon**

**Daphne- her princess**

**Theodore- her bear**

**Pansy- her flower**

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 3

Grace wakes up and the first thing she notices is her magic watching over her puppets. She feels that all of them are content and sleeping. _'Well they are adjusting to having my magic in them.'_ Grace goes through her morning routine thinking that it is a good thing that it's a weekend. _'Depending on how my puppets are today will show when I shall induct other puppets.'_

She finishes thirty minutes later. Debating on waking her puppets or letting them sleep Grace decides on waking them.

Grace goes to her serpent first. Slipping past the older years she enters Blaise's room with ease. She wakes him. Blaise at first is disoriented until he realizes his mistress is there.

"Good morning Mistress. How are you?" He asks her.

Grace smiles and says "Very good my serpent. How you feeling? Is the magic reacting well?" She asks him genuinely worried.

Blaise smiles both for the obvious worry and for the nickname. "It is doing well. It feels even better than before as if it was always supposed to be there." Grace smiles relieved at hearing that.

"Get ready for the day before we leave I need a few words with my puppets." Blaise gets out of bed and gets ready for the day.

Grace wakes her other puppets up by sending a spike of magic to them but making it a gentle wake up call. Along with the magic she sends a feeling of happiness and warmth. She feels her puppets waking up and slowly starting to move.

Speed forward thirty minutes. All puppets and their mistress are gathered together. Their mistress begins by saying "before we leave remember do not act any different along with not calling me mistress." They all go to the Great Hall for breakfast soon after that.

The weekend past with no interruptions, Grace had decided to have new puppets inducted every Friday to allow the magic to settle completely. Once Monday rolled around the mistress and her puppets had established a grouping for when out in public. Draco would divide from the group with Vince and Greg, Blaise and Daphne would stay with Grace, and Millicent and Pansy would stay together but alternate between groups.

Classes began with little difference. The days went by smoothly with Grace blending into the background. It was decided that her dragon would be the one to the take attention. Nobody noted any difference with the first years even though every Friday a new set of puppets were created. Everything was boring truthfully; classes, new puppets, and with nobody noticing the difference.

Things at Hogwarts got exciting during the last day of October. Grace was sitting and discussing several topics with her puppets, the main one being how Dumbles is making Samhain into a muggle mockery though.

Draco was one of the loudest with his complaints. "I mean seriously, what is with the pumpkins? They mean nothing and are quiet annoying to look at."

"At least he isn't making us dress up in terrible costumes like muggles do. I swear it is a mockery to any creature or being a person dresses up as." Daphne sneered.

"The old goat is making the magic suffer and lose its luster. We are losing traditions that make our culture." Grace said.

"How exactly is magic suffering?" Pansy asked.

"By not doing the rituals we are not renewing our bond, we need the bond to strengthen our magic. We might not notice the changes but we notice the faults and dangers with not doing them." Grace replied.

"What can the dangers lead to?" Draco asked actually worried.

"Depends on the person, if the person values family then magic will have their family magic be gone and squibs are the results. If its something personal the person fears than the person is punished based on personal values and fears. We shall be preforming a ritual tonight at midnight. It's nothing fancy, just a simple prayer to magic." Grace explained.

The subject soon changed but unfortunately the night feast was interrupted by a stuttering professor screaming "Troll! Troll in the dungeons." He paused and looked dizzy and continued "I thought you ought to know." He then promptly fainted.

Chaos began, people were screaming and some might even have fainted. Grace just watched the chaos with faint amusement. Her puppets were even doing a brilliant job at acting scared. Dumbledore gives orders for the prefects to escort the students to their respective common rooms. '_Does he not realize that Slytherins live in the dungeons?'_ Grace thought to herself while mentally narrowing her eyes.

Being the little firstie she is, Grace followed the prefects out of the Great Hall. Before she took a turn following them, she saw two people leave the rest of the crowd and her magic reacted.

The air grew tense and magic filled the air. Her puppets tensed around her, even the ones on the other side of the school tensed unsure of what was happening. Grace's eyes soon started to bleed red **(AN: blood red eyes just like Voldemort is usually depicted to have)** and her hair slowly turned white. Her skin wasn't left alone either, it was slowly turning paler. When the other Slytherins soon noticed they tensed.

Grace had one thing on her mind, to protect. One of the two people she saw leave made her magic react but she knew she shouldn't go after them.

By the time all the Slytherins noticed the change they had reached the common room. Grace noticing the eyes and her change in magic examined everyone before mumbling a secrecy spell to keep everyone quiet.

"I will explain some things to sedate everyone's curiosity." Grace started to say. The common rooms have never had been so quiet before. "I was gifted when I was younger; this is my form when my magic starts reacting. I'm called Mistress; all those who are gifted with this are called the same. I apologize to have lost control but I wasn't expecting the surge in my magic." She paused to try to call herself but her magic was having none of it. Her puppets noticing her tenseness gathered around her as if to protect her. It brought a small smile to her lips.

"Every Mistress is gifted with something special. Mine was control over all beings with blood and that gave me my puppets. My magic reacted in an outward way tonight. Right now everyone is seeing my Mistress form along with my magic running freely right now. I will be going since my magic shows no signs of calming down in front of everyone. Any questions can be addressed to either my dragon or my princess." Not caring for the questioning looks for who her dragon and princess were. Grace motioned for serpent to come with her to his room.

The common room entered a tense silence once Grace left. A sixth year steps forward "what the hell did she just say?"

The puppets look at each other before Draco and Daphne step forward. Draco says "our Mistress was just explaining why she now looks the way she does." Several of the older years scoffed at that.

"Wait did you just say 'our mistress'?" A Slytherin asked.

Draco nodded and Daphne decided to speak. "Yes our Mistress is our protector and leader. For being our mistress we give her our loyalty. She has plans for the wizarding world and her puppets will help her."

A random student asks "how is she going to help us?" The student said that with sarcasm, disbelief and a sneer.

"She plans to save magic, reintroduce the old ways and make sure to get rid of the idiotic laws over the dark arts. She's going to get rid of the creature laws and she accepts everyone with magic." Daphne answered.

"So why again did she react that way?" A dark haired girl asked.

Draco and Daphne trade sheepish grins before Draco answers "we're not sure. All we can gather is her magic reacted to something it didn't like."

"What was with the pet names she addressed you two with?" A seventh year asked.

All the puppets with a name grinned. "She gives names to her favorites." Daphne answered.

"Why has no one asked this question yet? Everyone thinks Draco is leader of all of you guys, whys that?" An impatient Slytherin half yelled, half demanded.

"Misdirection, everyone expects a Malfoy to lead. This keeps the attention off of our Mistress. I keep the attention and get most of the grief that all Slytherins receive." Draco explained.

Before any more questions could be asked Professor Snape entered. He raised an eyebrow at the arrangement but soon disregarded it. "The castle is safe again. The troll has been dealt with and is being discarded. If anyone was planning any rituals for tonight be finished by two and don't get caught." With that he left.

Pansy left to tell the news to her mistress. All the Slytherins were quiet again, milling over both the information over the mistress and the troll.

Daphne decided to say something. "For those that recognize the term Mistress has probably heard it from a fairytale or a family story. A mistress is a girl gifted by Lady Magic and depending on the person and powers is trained by the Lady. The Mistresses usually lead to changes or advancements. Any Mistress specific questions could possibly be found in a library under fiction or history."

Most Slytherins decided to make a trip to the library or to send a letter to their parents. A second year stepped forward. "Why are you explaining all of this?"

Draco and Daphne smirked. Before they could answer a feminine voice answered. "I thought that was obvious. I have told you I have puppets and simply put I'm a collector. To succeed in changing our world I need more people. What better way to expand then to tell my fellow snakes about me." Grace had returned. She had her blond hair back but her eyes were still blood red. Her skin didn't look so pale but she wasn't at her usual color either.

When catching her eyes most Slytherins flinched because of the unnaturalness.

"So you expect us to join now?" Someone asked.

With her shaking her head Grace answered "no I don't, this just seemed like a good opportunity to explain some things about me. I am afraid that my puppets and I have some plans. We have a ritual to attend to, anyone is free to join as long as you behave and don't react to any of my puppets."

Grace left with her puppets following her, leaving some confused Slytherins, some determined, and most stuck in their thoughts.

**So I got to Halloween. I might not go into detail on the ritual next chapter. **

**Who was the person that had Grace's magic react so badly she started to change? Will you find out next chapter? **


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took me so long to update. Inspiration has been lacking with me.**

**This chapter is going to start when Grace left the common rooms and take up with the conversation she has with Blaise.**

"talking"

'_thoughts'_

**I do not own Harry Potter**

Chapter 4

Not caring for the questioning looks for who her dragon and princess were. Grace motioned for her serpent to come with her to his room.

Blaise quickly followed his mistress with great worry. He doesn't speak for fear of her magic to be directed towards him. Blaise watched as his mistress put up a silencing ward and some protective spells. His curiosity on why she did that was sedated when he heard and saw her magic explode.

"Mistress?!" Blaise cries out in worry. He runs to her and sees tears running down her face. He gathers her in his arms and sits on the floor.

After a few minutes Blaise hears a broken "why?" he hates that she is so broken sounding over this. Not really sure what "_this"_ even is.

"Why did my magic react to him leaving? Iii-t I don't even really know." His mistress whispers. Blaise starts carding his fingers through her silver hair.

"Who Mistress? Who was is?" Blaise asks her. He gets a dry laugh and the name "Harry Potter." Blaise is shocked and his face shows it. "What are you going to do?" He asks knowing that she has already though of different ways to approach this.

"I'm going to talk to him. My interest was already set at the opening feast now though it's peaked." Grace says. By then her hair has turned back to normal but everything else is still the same.

They sit in silence, Blaise comforting his mistress and Grace trying to remember what she has observed of Potter. Coming up with nothing she tries to calm down.

Not realizing that a lot of time has passed Blaise is startled when Pansy enters the room. Bowing her head Pansy says "Mistress, Professor Snape has given us the go ahead to do rituals. The troll has been dealt with he says."

Grace feels her magic surging in her again but she fights it down this time. "Thank you for telling me flower." Grace gets up and sees Pansy smile. Blaise gets up after his Mistress.

Both her serpent and flower see their Mistress calm down before leaving the room. The two follow her.

Just before they enter they hear someone say "why are you explaining this to us?" Deciding now would be the best time the three enter. Grace decides to answer the question. "I thought that was obvious. I have told you I have puppets and simply put I am a collector. To succeed in changing our world I need more people. What better way to expand then to tell my fellow snakes about me."

With cold amusement Grace notes that several snakes jump when they notice her eyes. A person brave enough asks "So you expect us to join now?"

A laugh escapes the Mistress and she answers with "no I don't, this just seemed like a good opportunity to explain some things about me. I am afraid that my puppets and I have some plans. We have a ritual to attend to, anyone is free to join as long as you behave and don't react to any of my puppets."

Deciding that this is enough with the Q&amp;A, Grace leaves to the common rooms with her puppets following her. But before they leave Grace says something in Latin leaving most people even more confused. On the way to the destination, her puppets are getting curious so the decide to ask her about it.

Grace hears her Dragon ask her "Mistress where are we going?"

"We are going to a room I have been working on. Since all of my puppets cannot just enter Slytherin territory so I decided we needed a room. It took me two weeks to find an appropriate area and another week to ward it. Only those with a tattoo or someone I personally give permission to can enter." Grace explains with a smirk.

The walk to the room doesn't take much longer. The room looks similar to any common room but the colors are black, grey, and varying shades of blue. There is a door that leads to a potions room, another that leads to a dueling room and one more that leads to a ritual room.

Grace tells her puppets to start setting the ritual up in the room while she tells the other puppets where to go.

Twenty minutes later all of her puppets are around. Grace walks to the center of the circle they prepared. It's a circle of candles with dirt and leaves between them. Grace breaths deeply and relaxes. She opens her eyes and begins once the clock struck midnight.

"Lady Magic, accept our prayers to thee. One most graceful, one most beautiful, and one most powerful accept our love for you." Grace says. She then looks at her puppets to indicate that they can light the candle. "Lady Magic protector of those that breathe you, breathe our spirit and magic. Our protector we thank you and shall serve you."

The ritual went on with thanking Lady Magic and all. Once Grace finished saying the ritual all of her puppets felt warmth entering them. Lady Magic has showed her thanks because of the ritual and recognition.

All present stayed for a couple more hours just to feel Lady Magic. Nothing major happened because Grace decided on a simple ritual to introduce her puppets to the way of rituals.

Everyone soon went to bed, quite happy to have been acknowledged by Lady Magic that night.

**I was going to write more but I thought this is a good stopping point. Next you are going to see how Grace confronts this problem with Harry Potter. Also the friendship that changes everything will begin.**

**Please don't forget to comment but leave out the hate. I do take helpful comments for improvement though.**


	6. Chapter 5

**I hope you have been enjoying this so far. Things are hopefully going to be picking up soon.**

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

"talking"

'_thoughts'_

Chapter 5

"I want him serpent. We are to get him." Grace says. Blaise nods his head but looks confused. It's been a week since Halloween and everything is settled. The only new thing would be the Slytherin house but nobody is ready to talk about it.

"Mistress but who and how are we going to get?" Her serpent asks.

"I need Harry Potter. I don't know why and we are going to figure out how. I only know that Potter needs to be close my magic is screaming for it."

Blaise appears to be thinking. Grace is thinking of Potter along with how Slytherin house has been since they found out. All of them with the have tried to ignore it. They haven't come forward. The young mistress believes them to not want to bow to a first year.

With her thoughts on Potter, they were more confused and scattered. She was confused and unsure. Her magic wants him close. Her mind is saying to destroy him because of what he did as a baby.

"I need to approach him. Maybe to help him, he is new to the wizarding world." Grace speaks slowly. Blaise nods his head slowly and adds "you can offer help with potions. Professor Snape hates him, so he does poorly."

"I need him alone though, he's never without a Gryffindork."

"Your puppets can do that. We can get him alone and make sure you aren't interrupted." Her serpent says.

The rest of the night is spent planning how to do this. When they get a majority of the plans completed, Grace tells Blaise to gather her puppets for Friday night.

Three days pass by. For the non-puppet Slytherins, those days are filled with an ignored tense atmosphere. No one really wants to break it yet. Grace and Blaise spend those days planning and watching Potter. Schooling passes with no changes to show any of this.

The classes for Friday pass with no big event. All of the puppets are energetic, some hiding it better than others. All of them are curious on why their Mistress is calling this meeting. They usually have been meeting only twice a month on very early predetermined days.

The meeting takes place in the now dubbed "Puppet Room." The room is slowly filled by the puppets. Most are just milling around and talking to their friends. If any other person were to look they would be surprised to see the mingling they are doing. The house lines are erased in there.

Blaise is there, by orders, to make sure no one is going to hurt another. Also he is to inform his mistress when all puppets are there. He does so later when the last few arrive.

Grace comes in and all talking ends. Every puppet goes to their knees and bows their heads, to show respect. Grace nods and walks to her seat at the front of the room. Once she sits everyone rises and watches her. Since it is not solely the elite, everyone is standing.

"There is someone in this school who causes my magic to react in a different way. You should all remember what happened on All Hallows Eve. On that night my magic found this person and claimed him. The problem is this person does not know this. Because he does not know, my magic is reacting in different ways when I am near him.

"I have called you all hear because I need to speak to him, alone. The problem is he is constantly with another person. I don't want to scare him or intimidate him. I just want him alone. You are to make sure to get him alone and to make sure no one interrupts my conversation.

"My serpent and I have come up with a plan to get him alone. I just need more people. The hardest part will be getting him alone." Grace explains. She decides to just begin the meeting.

"Who is this person?" Pansy asks. Grace smirks at this question.

"Like I said, this will be the most difficult part. The person is the Boy-Who-Lived, the heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Potter. I want him and I will have him. All of you just need to isolate him for me."

Everyone was shocked. Out of the entire school, their mistress picked on dark wizards and witches number one enemy. Grace waited for her puppets to think it over. She lets them ask questions and speak when she isn't or specifically said not to.

"Why him?" It was Daphne who asked this.

Grace sighed and said "I'm not sure on the why. I only know what my magic is saying and it wants him close. Now Blaise I want you to go over the plans for this. You will have one week to review and make sure you know everything. Next Saturday the plan will begin."

Grace sits back and her serpent steps forward. He gives instructions and talks them through what they are going to be doing. Their mistress just watches and clarifies different points. This entire act shows the high level that Blaise is at in regards of power within the puppets. Along with allowing Grace to watch her puppets. This is the first mission that she is giving. Before has been basic recruitment.

While sitting Grace thinks over how her magic has been reacting. She recalls feeling a great rush and pull towards the Potter heir. She cannot identify this pull but she knows it's not romantic in any way. She even feels this pull when near him. Now with these plans her magic is excited and happy. It knows that Potter will be close soon. She feels antsy about the entire thing.

With the reason for being called here over, Grace dismisses her puppets but says that they do not need to leave. She is allowing them time to relax and be without their masks for the time being.

Most stay because they want to spend time with the people they can't outside of this room. Almost all of them have a small smile on their faces while hanging out. Grace moves from her seat and stops at each group of people. There aren't a lot of them but a good bit.

**I was planning on writing the plan taking place but while writing this out I realized that this was already at the length I have been writing at so her you go. Grace and Blaise have a plan to ensnare the Potter heir. **

**I hope you are enjoying this story so far. Please rate and comment. **


	7. Chapter 6

I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter 6

The puppets have gone over the plan and now what they are going to do. They were lucky because the night that they choose to implement the plan, the Potter Heir was alone.

The puppets just made sure that he was in a corridor alone and would be uninterrupted. Grace waiting for her puppets to give her a sign watches Potter.

She notes how he tries to stay to the shadows. He is also wearing rags or bags really with the way the clothes hang on him. His glasses are also broken. He looks both aware of his surroundings and lost in thought. Grace is broken from her observations with receiving the signal.

Grace steps out of the shadows and walks to Potter. Seeing the way he is walking she decides to give a warning of her being there. She decides to clear her throat. Potter jumps and looks behind him. He lets out a breath seeing it's only a student. He tenses up again when he realizes that it's a Slytherin.

Grace decides to try to make him calm down so she says "Hello Heir Potter, my name is Grace Durel, heir to the Ancient House of Durel."

She reads confusion on his face but he answers "Hello Durel." There is a moment of silence before he opens his mouth again and says "do you want anything?"

She raises an eyebrow at the bluntness of the question. "I was just wondering on how you are settling in. We've heard so many stories about you but most seem untrue." Grace notes that he cringes when she brought up the stories. She notes that for later use.

"Are you really curious about this? Because I can't see a Slytherin caring about me." He says.

Grace chuckles softly "I might not care in a way you would like but I am concerned, I could say."

"Concerned? Concerned over what?"

"I just want to make sure you are adjusting. I would also like to offer my help." Potter gives her a look like shows how much he believes that. "I really am offering my help. Like I said those stories that the wizarding world has heard is obviously false to anyone who really looks. I want to help you."

"How exactly are you going to help me?" Potter asks. It seems that he is having trouble believing that this is happening.

"I can help you with a number of things. I could help you with potions and I could help with giving knowledge to survive this world."

He seems to almost be considering it but something is holding him back. Grace would say things to alleviate his fears but she thinks that he would just not believe her even more.

"Why do you want to help me?" He asks looking her in the eyes.

Answering truthfully Grace says "I see someone who needs it, and I know you can succeed. I am offering my help because something is telling me that it would be worth it." She didn't include her magic but that is because she didn't think it was time.

"You just want to help me, nothing in return. I could ask for help and you would just give it to me?" He asks.

Grace smiles slightly and says "I do not expect anything in return. You can always ask me for help, I will never turn you away." Seeing the thoughtful look on his face Grace says "I'll let you think it over. Whenever you have an answer just come and find me."

Grace walks away leaving a thoughtful Potter behind, her puppets leave with her and return to either the Puppet room or their common rooms.

It surprisingly took Potter only a few days to answer. It surprised Blaise with how quickly he answered; he was expecting an answer around December, if he were to give one. Grace wasn't surprised; she believed the magic she feels to be echoed with him.

Potter said he would accept the help and would meet at least once a week. Grace gave a date, time, and place to be. The days leading to the meeting slowed down a little bit but most students were still talking about the past Quidditch match.

The day of the meeting, or study session was Thursday. Like all other school days it was uneventful for Hogwarts. Classes went by slowly for the Potter boy, he wasn't sure if he should show. Grace was preparing for the night. She had warned all of her puppets to stand clear of the room for the night, she wanted no interruptions.

The study session began when classes ended. Grace was there before Potter. He seemed disheveled and unsure of himself. Grace just smiled and welcomed him. "Potter is there anything specific you want to learn?"

"First off can you call me Harry?" He asked.

Grace nods her head and says "you can call me Grace then."

Harry nods his head and asks for some help with potions. Grace leads him over to the potions section. Harry finally looks around the room and asks how this was all here. Grace simply said she wanted a place for her friends to learn.

Grace decided to start with the basics for potions and work from there. While going over them Grace noted that Harry knew none of this. Which was only slightly surprising, between the stories told and what she has seen. Throughout the lesson Grace tried to make some small talk but Harry seemed to be on edge.

When asked about it Harry just dismissed the notion and went back to learning. The session ended after two hours. Harry seemed less likely to jump out of skin and was happy-ish. He thanked Grace and asked to meet again for some more lessons. Grace said that Tuesday at the same time would work. Harry left with a small smile on his face.

Grace thought over the two hours while cleaning up. She noted that he seemed afraid but that is understandable. He has probably heard terrible things about Slytherins and while some are true she hates that he is so prejudiced. She has noticed that he wasn't terrible at potions and understanding it when taught why things worked the way they did.

Overall Grace thought it was a good start to it. She wasn't sure why she really wanted Potter or what her end goal was. All she knew was that he needed to trust her and to be close.

Grace went to the Slytherin common rooms with no fuss. She went to a side where most of her puppets were. When they tried to find out what happened with Potter she glared at them and they shut up. She started working on some homework. She was making good work when she felt another person near her. She looked at them once she got to a stopping point. It was six people, a person from every year it looked like.

I was going to continue but thought I should just update. So I wrote a study session with Harry. I know I didn't go really deep with it but I wasn't exactly sure what to write for the first one. Grace doesn't want to scare Harry away just yet.

Please leave comments on your thoughts.


	8. Not a Chapter--- Extra Scenes

**I decided to write some one-shots. Since I never really went into detail with how their day to day lives are I was like why not. So now here are some scenes of their lives at Hogwarts.**

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

"talking"

'_thinking'_

Extra Chapter:

The hallway was crowded but two people still zeroed in on the other, a red head against a blond. The red head knocked into the blond, either on purpose or accident is hard to tell.

"Watch where you're going Weasley, I don't need my robes dirtied." The blond said while smirking.

Weasley looked at the blond and his face started going red to match his hair. "Why should I do that Malfoy?" He said Malfoy with venom.

Malfoy looked at the red head. "You shouldn't touch your betters."

The two started throwing insults. A crowd was gathering around them. One side there was the Gryffindors and the other Slytherins. Directly behind Malfoy was the other Slytherin puppets and Grace watching. Behind Weasley were Potter and Granger. Granger looked ready to stop but unsure how. Potter was watching with indifference it seemed.

The insults soon escalated to hexes. It ended with Professor Snape stopping it and with 50 points from Gryffindor and a detention. He sent the viewer's away but dragged Weasley to the Hospital Wing. He now found himself sporting boils, buck teeth, and green hair. Malfoy ended with nothing that Snape couldn't reverse.

Malfoy looked to his Mistress for approval of his actions. Grace nods at him with a small smirk to show her amusement. They move on from the hallway and to the common rooms.

(*^*)

They were just coming from the library when she ran into them. The frizzy haired girl freezes when she sees the two Slytherins. Grace just nods to her while Blaise keeps an emotionless face.

Hermione nods back and starts walking again but stops when she feels a hand caught her wrist. She feels her heart beating faster as she turns to face the two quietest Slytherins of the first year. She turns to find the blond to have a soft smile on her face. She waits for the blond to talk.

Grace says "I'm sorry for getting your attention this way but I thought you would enjoy this book on the wizarding world. I have noticed that you enjoy reading." She hands Hermione the books after releasing her arm. Hermione looks down to find a book she hasn't read yet.

"Thank you… I'm sorry but I don't know your name." Hermione says blushing slightly.

The smile on the blond Slytherin's face just grew. "It's ok Miss Granger. My name is Grace Durel of the Ancient House of Durel. I do hope you enjoy the book." The Slytherins leave with Blaise really tense and unbelieving of what he just witnessed.

Hermione just walks to the library in a daze. She is calming her heart and is trying to wrap her mind around what just happened. After calming her heart she decides to just read the book and obsess over the strange encounter later.

**After trying to write these and only getting two I have decided to do something slightly different. I will take request for one-shots that you would like to read. Depending on the responses will determine if I just add them to this story as extras or create a new story for one-shots alone. I like writing one-shots just seem to not sure on what to write all the time. I also have a right to not write any one-shot idea. I will give credit to those who gave me the ideas.**


	9. Chapter 7

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 7

A seventh year stepped forward to talk to them. He looked straight to Grace as he began speaking. "My name is **[I feel like not being overly creative so these shall either be ridiculous names or nameless] **Maximus Bluemoon. We were wondering if we could talk to you." Bluemoon indicated the rest of the Slytherins.

Grace nodded her head and the six sat down to talk. Grace looked to Blaise and he inclined his head. "What did you all want to talk to our mistress about?"

Bluemoon looked irritated that Blaise spoke to him. "Yes we were wondering what your…m-mistress" he seemed to seem unsure over using that word. "had planned for the school."

Draco took over talking knowing it would irritate the others. "We only want to spread our beliefs. The school will face no harm nor will those that appose our mistress unless they attack first."

Daphne spoke "if they attack our mistress then they better hope for death." At that all the present puppets smirked and it left no room for the imagination on how much pain those that harm their mistress will be in.

Bluemoon nodded his head and asked "do you hold any expectations towards us Slytherins?"

Pansy was about to speak when Grace held her hand up. All of the puppets looked to their mistress. Grace looked to the Slytherins with a calm face. "I will not hold it against anyone if they do choose not to follow me. I just would like them to listen to me first. I will not condemn anyone who chooses to follow the Dark Lord Voldemort or the Light Lord Dumbledore. I will only do so if anyone is a major threat against me or my puppets."

Bluemoon seemed appeased by this answer. He looked to the others. A third year looked like she wanted to ask a question. She looked between Grace and Bluemoon before working up some courage and asking. "What are your beliefs? What are you and your followers working towards?"

Draco said "we want balance." Daphne said "magic is perishing." Pansy spoke "light and dark must be equal." Blaise said "all those with magic must be equal." Theodore said "for our future there must be balance." Gregory said "for our happiness there must be equality." Vincent said "we can achieve this with our mistress." Millicent said "with our mistress we will be happy."

The other Slytherins seemed stunned. They were expecting one person to give the answer not all the first years to give the answer. They were slightly unsure on how to react to this show. When they looked over to the mistress they only see a person full of pride and joy.

Grace decided to speak when she thought they had digested the information. "What all my puppets know by heart is our mission. We are set out to have all magic equal. This means that dark magic will no longer be illegal. Dark creatures will not be hunted either." It seemed that they all agreed with everything said so far. "By all magic will be equal means all magicals. All muggle-borns and half-bloods are not to be ridiculed. I have plans for them." The Slytherins burst into a mini uproar.

To them they were taught that anything not pureblood is below them. This is going against everything they were taught from birth. Some of the puppets would have nothing of the outburst and quickly got to silencing them.

"They have magic just like we do. I plan on taking the muggle part of the equation out. I know that you were all taught to believe they were the lowest of the low. I plan to change that. If any of you are planning on joining or anything similar I don't expect you to go and become friends with a muggle born or the like. I would expect there to be no judging or rudeness towards them. They would also be called other names." Grace explains.

Pansy says "all muggle borns are to be called mundane borns or 1st generation purebloods. Muggles can be called muggles or mundanes. We are not to use the m-word though. We shall be punished if we do."

The other Slytherins seemed to almost be considering this. Well at least the younger years were. Grace was really not expecting the older years, which would be set in their ways, would not really be ready to consider this.

The Slytherins after being sated in their want of information left. Grace and her puppets hanged out for the rest of the night. Some homework was brought out to be done but they soon went to bed.

The days began to blend together. There was the usual with Malfoy pretending to be the leader of the Slytherin first years. There were the few puppet meetings. The only real bit of difference were the study sessions. It took another three meetings for Harry to become comfortable in Grace's presence.

Grace started to notice that Harry was becoming comfortable in her presence when he began asking questions outside of the lessons. The first one being "has she ever heard of the name Nicholas Flamel?" Grace told him that she remembers something about him in a chocolate frog card for Dumbledore.

Grace was happy with the way the school year has been moving along. Her magic finally has her puppets tied to her. Her puppets have been slowly spreading the message around school. It's slow moving but she wasn't expecting everything to go her way and be perfect. The little hiccup with her magic and Harry has been fixed. By him being completely comfortable in under a month makes her magic sing. When it was time to leave Grace was looking forward to her time with Harry the most when she returns.


	10. Chapter 8

**Just want to remind my awesome readers that Grace Durel's real name is Aria Riddle. I'm saying this because Grace is referred to as Aria in this chapter.**

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 8

The Yuletide, Christmas, holidays had finally graced the Hogwarts students. Many first and second years were looking forward to being able to see their family. The purebloods and some halfboods were preparing for the Yuletide and any balls that are being held over the break. While the 1st gens and other halfboods were preparing for their family celebrations.

* * *

Ellen does not know exactly what her goddaughter is planning just that she is planning something. It doesn't really surprise with the knowledge of who her father is. She just has to make sure nothing harms her goddaughter.

She is loyal to the Dark Lord and will always be loyal to his family. She hadn't planned on telling Aria that she wasn't really her daughter the way it happened. She still isn't sure on how she figured it out. Ever since then she saw that Aria was growing into a fine person. The person that makes big plans. A person that knows what she wants to do. Ellen at times wonders if she should be concerned because the girl is only eleven. But then she remembers who her parents are and tries to help.

Having Aria home for Christmas is fun for Ellen. She didn't even realize how much she missed her until she was gone. Ellen knew, of course she knew, that she would miss her. Just not to the extent that it was.

With missing her baby girl she showered her with many presents for Christmas. Aria got new robes, an expensive set of quills, jewelry and so much more.

The biggest realization that Aria was like her father was seeing her interact with her friends. Ellen saw the looks in their faces and the way they interact with her goddaughter. They treated her in the same manner that her father's followers treated him in front of others. It's not noticeable unless you've seen it. They look to their leader out of the corner of their eyes. To make sure that he/she approve or to just be sure that they are there. She sees this between Aria and her friends.

This brings Ellen back to wondering of the plans she knows her goddaughter are making. She thinks over asking about it and seeing if she can help in anyway. But Ellen decides to just wait for Aria to approach her when she is ready. Her goddaughter has plans and she doesn't want to mess it up.

* * *

When Blaise first meet Grace it was at a ball. He could feel the power rolling off of her in waves. He decided to befriend her and depending on her ideals on if he was to join her. He knew the Durel Family was neutral as was his. That didn't deter him from wanting to know her.

Over the years he grew close to her and realized it was one of the best decisions he ever made. Grace was enticing to him, he noticed some other children notice her too. He also noticed that Grace let down some of her walls around him. He knows that he shouldn't be too proud of that fact and let it get to his head. He doesn't let it show but he is happy to know that he is so close to her.

When he became one her puppets his magic felt happy. When his mistress said he was to be the acting second in command he was even happier. His mistress taught to listen to their magic and that's what they all try to do. It is easier for some than others. Blaise is able to listen to his every now and then. It has become easier the longer he is following his mistress. He can feel that he isn't to be second in command. Just as he knows that he would do anything for his mistress and he would be happy.

During school he noticed her interest in Potter and couldn't be more confused. Potter is the perfect Light savior. His mistress is dark and enticing. He helped her get Potter, he promised to always help her. He just cannot for the life of him to figure out why her magic reacted so. He hopes that his mistress would tell him what she knows. He remembers Samhain and how confused and tormented his mistress was. She has calmed down since then.

Blaise knows that he will help his mistress see her vision of a balance world come true, even if he is confused by her actions.

* * *

School starts again with no real changes. Grace knows that she has accomplished her goal from before the school year started. That was recruiting. She wasn't expecting any more than first years and one or two second years. She will not stop recruiting it's just not a top priority.

Her other goal is to be the top ranking student in her year. Granger is the only one that might beat her in some subjects but so far Grace is number one.

She gained a new goal after Halloween, get close to Harry Potter. She was going to observe him and see if he would be an obstacle. That changes when her magic cried for him to be protected. Still confused on why her magic wants to protect Harry she got close to him.

With the lessons she gives him, she sees Harry becoming comfortable in her presence. He is becoming a bit surer of himself. His potions aren't dreadful anymore. After the holidays she began going over the magical's traditions. Harry was taught the houses and how one becomes a head of house. He was taught how to greet others. He isn't prefect and doesn't seem to show that he knows these. Grace has noticed that Harry acts differently around his friends and her.

Around her Harry seems to think and is relaxed. Around his Gryffindor friends, Harry seems unsure. He…almost doesn't know what to do with himself. It's hard to see that but with having been around him by himself she can tell. Harry laughs at the right times and talks at the right times but it doesn't seem real.

**Sorry it took me so long with updating. I just got my muse back. Don't know for how long though. **

**I can see only one or two chapters left for first year. This is because for Grace/Aria it was only to be a recruitment year. Harry Potter was thrown into her plans really. **

**You readers will find out why her magic reacted to Harry once 1****st**** year is over. I have it planned out. Now it's just getting to it that is the hard part.**

**I hope you are enjoying my story. **


	11. Chapter 9

**This chapter will be longer than others. The reason is I thought to show some of the sessions that Grace and Harry have. I never really got into that and it is needed to see that they grow closer. **

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 9

"Harry, today we are going to go over wizarding transportation. Is there any you know of?" Grace asked the Potter heir.

Harry sits there and thinks it over. "Broomsticks would be one I guess." He looks to Grace who nods her head. He sits there and thinks some more. "I don't think I know of any others."

Grace doesn't know what to think. An heir to an Ancient and Noble House **[which will be explained later]…[my version at least] **doesn't know any of the basics and that no adult seems to find it in them to teach him.

"Yes broomsticks are one but they are mostly used for Quidditch. There is apparition, floo travel, the knight bus, portkey, other forms of flying, and ministry cars." Grace says. Harry looks to be getting confused but he is listening.

"Apparition is teleportation. We don't learn this until we are of age. Adults that can apparate can take people with them. This is called side-apparition. It isn't the best feeling for the people that aren't apparating. Apparition can cause splincing, which is the separation of body parts or flesh. To be apparate somewhere you have to know where you are going. This means being there before.

"Floo travel is traveling through a fire place. You step into the fireplace while holding floo powder and call out the place you want to go to. This works only with places that are connected to the floo network. You have to be very careful when saying the places. You will have to speak carefully. The floo network can also be used to communicate with other people. You just stick your head in the fire and say who you want to talk to. Once again the person must have a fireplace connected to the floo network.

"The knight bus is a triple decker bus that is not seen by the muggles. It goes very fast and can squeeze through impossible spaces. If you ever need to be somewhere and can't apparate or floo just put your wand in the air. The bus will come to you and you say where you want to go. You then have to pay a fee for the ride. If you can cast a temporary sticking charm on you and to the seat as well as your belongings. They will get flung around.

"There is a portkey. It is similar to apparition in that it teleports people. This is just able to move groups of people at the same time. A ministry member cast the spell to a random object to be set off at a set time or with a word then there are the touch portkeys. A portkey can be any object and can be used in kidnappings. With a portkey you will feel a hook grabbing your navel. After a time you will need to let go. When you let go you should start moving your legs as if you are walking. That will help with the landing.

"With flying there are brooms, Trestrals, some other animals, flying carpets, and muggle modes of transport that can be charmed to fly."

Harry was sitting there trying to absorb it all. "So fireplaces, people just step into them?"

Grace nodded her head "yes into the green flames. You need floo powder for it to work though."

"Portkeys? You say they can be used for kidnappings?"

Grace turned a bit more serious than she was before. "Yes someone can use the spell on a letter and send it to someone. Once the person touched the letter they can be transported to wherever the portkey sent them. The touch portkeys are the best for it. Those don't need to be word activated and the ones that depend on time can go off before the desired person has it."

"Is there a spell to check for them?" He looked really curious and felt a little scared. He is famous and from what he heard from the Dursley's about famous people, Harry felt he should know this spell.

"Yes there is one it's **[to lazy to make one up, couldn't find one]**." Grace told him.

"Is there really flying carpets?"

"There are but they are illegal in England. I'm not positive about all other countries though."

"Could a person charm a motorcycle to fly?" Harry asks.

Grace looks momentarily confused. Although she was raised a pureblood doesn't mean she is completely clueless on muggles. "Are those the moving things with only two wheels?"

Harry chuckles at both the description and the look on Grace's face. She doesn't always show emotions. "Yeah they have two wheels."

Grace slowly nods and says "yes that should be able to be charmed to fly, any reason for the question?"

Harry pauses as if contemplating the answer. He soon decides and says "ever since I could remember I would have a dream of being on a flying motorcycle or watching one." A small smile comes on his face.

"Maybe it was a member. Some magicals are known for having a good memory."

"That might be what it was. It seemed so life like."

* * *

"So Harry, today I will go over the families. We have many noble families and older families."

"Why do I have to learn this Grace?" Harry asks.

"You have to learn this because you come from one of these old families." Grace says.

Harry perks up with this. "I didn't know this."

"I doubted that you did because with how little people decided to tell you."

Harry nods his head to this.

"There are multiple levels to the families. The highest two would be Emrys and Le Fay. These two are practically untouchable. Along with that multiple people attempt to lay claim to these families and fail."

"Why would someone want to do that?" Harry asks.

"Well there would be the money and the power that people would get from having the name. Then there is the family magic. Every family has something special to just them. The Slytherins are known for being able to talk to snakes while the Blacks were known for having Metamorphmagus. That is the ability to change your features.

"Anyway under those two would be the founding four; Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. The Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff lines died out sometime ago. Slytherin was thought to be gone until the last dark lord came. Then people weren't so sure. The Gryffindor line is a bit trickier. Most believe the Potter's are descendants of him while others say it died out."

"People say that my family is descendants of Godric Gryffindor?" Harry asks surprised.

"Yes but no one can say for sure because the name was either changed or died out a long time ago. After those four would be the Ancient and Noble houses. Those would be the Blacks, Longbottoms, Potters, Malfoy, Greengass and Lestrange. These families have been around the longest and would have the most power and wealth."

"Does that mean I have to act a certain way?"

"Yes and we will start going over the basics after this and in our next lessons. After those are the ancient houses. These would basically include all other pureblood families, though it will not include all of them. The Weasley's were a high standing ancient house until a few generations ago actually. They entered a Blood Feud with the Malfoy family and that caused their downfall."

"What caused the Blood Feud?"

"You would have to ask a Weasley or a Malfoy for that answer."

They continued the session with the beginning of Harry's etiquette lessons.

* * *

"Harry what is the difference between light and dark magic?" Grace asked one lesson.

"Light magic is good while dark magic is evil."

Grace has to stop herself from raging at the answer. "That would be wrong. Tell me Harry, could you or could you not use the levitation spell (a 1st yr spell) use it to kill or injure a person?"

He thinks it over but seems to have much trouble with it. "I can send a sharp object at a person." He sounds almost defeated.

"Yes and you could also send a large heavy object at them. Now the killing curse, how could you use that for good?"

Harry looks confused and angry. "You can't it just kills someone. How is that good?"

"It good because it just kills someone." Grace says stressing the work just. "It could be used on patients who are in pain and nothing more can be done to help them and only have more pain to go through. The killing curse gives them a painless death instead of having to suffer for an unknown amount of time."

Harry thinks it over and almost reluctantly says "I can see that but it's still killing someone."

"Don't muggles do something similar for sick patients though?"

That argument leaves Harry when he hears that. "Yes they do." He says.

"The difference between light and dark is that to cast a dark spell it requires emotions. Light spells don't usually need emotions although they don't hurt the spell and sometimes even helps them. The dark arts are not to be practiced until at least thirteen and with an adult present. Besides light and dark there is also grey which is a combination of light and dark spells along with some that don't really fit in one or the other. There is also white and black. White spells are similar to dark spells because they require emotions. The black arts are very dangerous. Those usually require a sacrifice of some kind. Usually not small ones either."

"So black magic is evil?" Harry asks hesitantly.

Grace seems to consider this. "Not necessarily but they usually go towards those type of deeds."

"Why are you teaching me this?" Harrys asks suddenly.

Grace seems surprised by this question "you should know that not all magic is evil even though it has the label of dark on it. That leads to something else, are werewolves evil?"

Harry thinks this over. Really thinks about. "I want to say no because they only change once a month but then they can't control themselves."

"That's very true. Most werewolves aren't evil just because they change once a month. There are those that enjoy the kills they may cause but there are humans that enjoy killing also. Werewolves can lock themselves away on these nights to make sure they cause no harm."

"Why are the dark arts illegal? I get the black arts but why the dark?" Harry asks.

"The dark arts are very particular. Every magical have an easier time to cast certain types of magic. Some can cast dark spells better than light ones while other may struggle. The people that should stay with light spells can lose control during a dark spell. This causes some bad damage. Also the dark arts are not to be practiced alone and under thirteen. Practicing them young can cause damage to the mind. While a person should never practice alone for safety of never losing control of a spell.

"The ministry got scared of what they couldn't control. The dark arts can't be controlled because they are powered by emotions. Some people tried to cast dark spells and lost control causing the ministry to panic at the time." Grace answered.

"So the ministry banned the dark arts because they got scared?" Harry asked.

Grace nodded her head.

"Is there a way to know if a person is more light or dark?"

"It usually goes with the family. The Black family members are notorious for being a dark family. Then there is the Weasley family which is known for being blindingly light. The mundane borns are more grey because they don't have a family magic. They are more of a blank slate that with the more they use one type the more they a line with it."

"So Hermione isn't a light or dark witch right now?" Harry asks.

"No she is grey and with Hogwarts she will lean more to the light side."

"What do you mean?"

"Hogwarts is mainly light or grey magic oriented. Most mundane borns leave as a light witch or wizard."

* * *

"Harry I would like you to start meditation." Grace said

"Why?" He asked.

"It calms you, it can also help with master spells, and it prepares you for occlumency." Grace explained

"What's occlumency?" Harry asked curious.

"The ability to protect one's mind from intruders or to keep mind readers out."

"You mean there are people out there that can read my mind?" Harry asked scandalized.

"Yes and most purebloods learn occlumency before school."

"Why?"

"It can help organize thoughts and memories as well."

"Ok so I just start meditating?"

"Yes you need to be able to clear your mind. This is also the basis for other more complex magics. I also brought a book down so you can read it. It gives multiple ways to meditate and how to start occlumency and the different ways to use it."

"What do you mean?"

"Some people picture a place and store their memories and thoughts throughout it. Others clear their mind of all thoughts and leave it almost blank for other people."

"What do you use?"

"I picture my manor and use different pictures and rooms for memories."

"That sounds like a good idea."

"It depends on the person."

* * *

During one of the sessions towards the end of the school year Grace brought up the idea of continuing it over the summer. Harry clammed up faster than someone might have apparated.

"Why can I not visit? I just thought it would be easier to continue over the summer."

"It's just my relatives don't like magic." Harry said trying to be normal and relaxed.

"We can't do magic. It would just be theory and history."

"I get that but my relatives wouldn't. Look can we just drop it?" Harry asks.

Grace narrows her eyes and says "sure but could I at least have your address to mail you. That way I can send you books and the like to continue the sessions."

Harry sighs and says "sure, I live at 4 Private Drive in Surrey."

Grace smiles and says "good now if you don't mail me back I might just come and see you."

"Then I better make sure I mail you back."

Grace pouts a little, by this time she and Harry are almost completely relaxed around the other. "Would it really be so bad to see a friend at your house?"

"I would like that but my relatives probably wouldn't and I have to live with them."

"Then I'll try not to show up unexpectedly."

**So there, I hope you enjoyed the sessions. They include some ideas that Grace and her puppets hold. This also includes some of the ideas that I think are true with the houses and such. I could have had more sessions but I thought this would be good enough. **

**Next chapter will be the end of year one and the beginning of summer. A surprise is coming. I hope y'all are enjoying my story. I'm trying with this. I really am.**


	12. Chapter 10

**Sorry it took me so long to update but you know life and distractions along with a low inspiration level means slow time to put together a chapter. But anyway here you are, hope you enjoy it.**

**I do not Harry Potter.**

Chapter 10

The end of the school year came quickly. At the ending feast Grace was happy and content. Everything was moving along and falling into place. She steadily tried to ignore the rumors around Harry. Although she didn't dismiss them she tried to believe they weren't true.

Grace has found that her magic is greatly protective of Harry and to hear rumors that he saved the school made her angry. When the headmaster awarded Harry and his friends' points for different things made her believe they were true. She tried not to glare at Harry for his stupidity. Really she did but she was angry that he would endanger himself.

On the train home Grace leaves her compartment and walks around. She comes across Harry along. She drags him to an empty compartment and says "you are really an idiot. You know this right?"

Harry not expecting this says "I'm not and what made you say that?"

"You did something dangerous at the end of the school year. There are rumors going around and I'm not sure what to believe. At first I didn't believe any but then the headmaster awarded you points. That confirmed that you went off and did something really idiotic. Now are you going to tell me what it was?"

"I will I guess but why do you care if I went to do something dangerous?"

Grace who has been glaring at Harry, not from disgust or hate but out of anger of his stupid actions, softened her face. "Is it that hard to tell that I care for you? I was worried when I saw you go off with Weasley during Samhain. When I realized you did something stupid I became angry at you for risking your life."

Harry here was becoming more and more confused by the minute. He didn't really believe that a Slytherin cared for him. For a while he was even unsure if he could call her his friend and here she is saying that she cares for him and was worried for him.

"You were worried for me?" Harry asked cautiously.

Grace grabbed Harry's hands with her own and said "I always did. I don't like that you go off to save people or face dangerous things."

Harry seems to becoming less confused. "Why? I mean I'm a Gryffindor and you're a Slytherin."

Grace swats his head and says "when have I ever cared that you were a Gryffindork. And I worry because my magic likes you."

Harry doesn't get confused over that because they went over trusting their magic. "You wanted to know about what happened?"

Grace sits down and nods her head.

"It started when Hermione, Ron, Neville and I came across a three-headed dog…" Harry told Grace about how he saved the sorcerer's stone from Voldemort. Grace is torn between being worried over Harry and being angry at her father. Her father was at Hogwarts and not once approached her or even showed a sign to her. Then he tried to kill Harry.

"You are a brave idiot, a very brave idiot Harry." Grace says when he finishes the story.

Harry doesn't like being called an idiot but doesn't say anything to stop her. "No one else was going to stop him. I had to."

"You didn't have to do anything. You could have told another professor. There are more professors at Hogwarts than McGonagall and Dumbledore."

"There wasn't enough time to do so." Harry says.

Grace getting annoyed says "since you seem stuck on wanting to justify your life risking actions, I will go back to my other friends. I will either see you over the summer or at school."

They say farewell and go their separate ways.

It takes two weeks and no replies from Harry for Grace to go see him. She is getting worried from not hearing from him. She decides that if nothing comes within the next two days she is going to go see him. In her mind she is making a promise that if anything about him is off there will be hell to pay.

Two days pass and a fancy car pulls up to 4 Private Drive. A man walks to the back car door and opens it. Grace steps out of the car and walks to the door. She rings the doorbell and a horse-like woman answers. A pleasant smile appears on her face, but Grace could see that it was fake.

"Hello Mrs. I was wondering if a Harry Potter was around?" Grace asked.

The color and niceness drained from the woman's face. "There is no one here that goes by that name." She said in a rushed whisper. She goes to slam the door closed when I stop her. A frightening smile came over my face as I raise my voice and say "Harry I know you're here. Come out front."

The woman glares and me while I just continue to smile. I hear footsteps coming and see Harry, my lion. I only blink at my mind thinking of him as my lion. He looks surprised to me at first but then he remembers his promise.

He waves to me and sheepishly say "Hi Grace."

I give a warm smile to him and say "Hello Harry. Can you get your things? You're coming with me. I don't trust you being her with these mu-people." I was about to say muggle, but I stopped.

Harry looks surprised and slightly scared. I give him a look and he goes to gather his things. His aunt clears her throat, obviously not liking being ignored.

Grace's smile turns cold when she looks at the woman. The woman freezes and says "you can't just take him."

"I can and I will. I wouldn't have if he would have replied to my letters. But since he didn't, he shall be staying at my manor for the rest of summer.

Before the conversation could continue Harry was back and ready to leave. I looked him over and nodded while making a note to bring my lion shopping for new clothes.

My driver came to get Harry's trunk and we left his aunt standing in the doorway looking like an idiot. Harry was suspiciously quiet during the ride to my home.

Actually the first time he spoke was when we got out of the car and he looked at my home. I heard my lion whisper "wow."

**There you go another chapter. I could go on with more but I felt this was a good ending point and it has been a long time since I have updated. The next chapter should begin revealing some secrets.**


	13. Hiatus

This story is going to be on a hiatus. I'm really sorry. When I started this story I was super excited. Now though I'm stuck and unsure on how to continue. I know that I don't want to give up on it. I might rewrite the story but for now I'm taking a break. I'm not sure how long it will take. I'll update when I get an idea for the story.


End file.
